


Ventral Canons HOT (No Eating or Drinking on the Bridge)

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, no eating or drinking on the bridge, sexy times on the bridge of the Finalizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a late night on the bridge.  Mitaka is enjoying a nice late night cup of caf and, so it happens, Hux's favorite pastry.  Things go downhill from there. Security cameras see all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ventral Canons HOT (No Eating or Drinking on the Bridge)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a based off a prompt given to me by Festeringsilence. I hope it meets your expectations.

This fic is a gift for [Festeringsilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Officer Terin approached Hux, his face drawn with concern and worry. “Sir, I am afraid we have a problem.” 

Hux sighed.  This wasn’t exactly the first thing he wanted to hear as soon as he set foot on the bridge.

Hux’s brow knitted with concern. “Problem?  Such as?”  _So help me if he says Kylo Ren…_

“Well, around 0200 last night, umm…well…the ventral cannons were fired. For no apparent reason.”  The officer swallowed hard before continuing.  “I fear there…may be a…malfunction of some sort.”

Hux’s face blanched.  There was no malfunction.  The memories came roaring back.

_He knew exactly what had happened to cause those cannons to inexplicably fire._

As subtly as he could manage he shot a sideways glance at Mitaka.  Their eyes briefly locked and immediately the Lieutenant’s face began to flush a deep crimson.

_Fool.  He keeps on with that we might as well have been caught in the act._

Oh yes…the incident that took place at 0200 last night. 

Hux fidgeted as he remembered.

They had both been tired.  In an attempt to stay alert, Mitaka has been downing a mug of caf.  Catching Hux eyeing it longingly, he had smiled lifting his cup, “Sir, do you want some?  It’s actually…rather good.  Not the sludge we usually get.”

Hux noticed how the Lieutenant’s smile had reached all the way to those liquid brown eyes of his.  They were alight with humor in spite of how weary he surely must be.  It had been a long shift for the both of them. The bridges illumination had already dimmed in save mode for the evening.

Shaking his head Hux replied, “Oh no.  No, that’s fine Lieutenant.  I drink a cup of caf this late I will never get to sleep.”

“Rumor has it you never sleep, Sir.”  With a grin Mitaka sat his cup down.

“Oh really now.  Rumor has it? Are you a gossip, Lieutenant?  Talking behind your General’s back?”

Hux’s almost playful retort made Mitaka blush and avert his eyes.  Hux could not help but note how absolutely charming Mitaka looked when he got a bit flustered. 

“N...no Sir, I just meant that I have heard talk on the bridge at how…dedicated you are.”  Mitaka smiled shyly.  In an attempt to cover his growing embarrassment he hastily took a bite of pilfered sweesonberry roll.

“Is…is that a sweesonberry roll?  Now _that_ sounds lovely.” 

Mitaka shrugged guiltily.  “S…sorry Sir I am afraid that was the last one.    Looks like you will have to wait for morning when they put out a fresh batch.”

“Well now Lieutenant, I find that rather…unacceptable.”  Hux’s boots tapped smartly on the flooring, marking his measured steps.  Pausing, he made a show of looking over Mitaka’s station.  “Seems you are making a mess of things over here.  You know how I feel about food and drink at the workstations.  What if you spilled your caf? Got crumbs everywhere?”

Hux smiled.  Many times he, himself, had enjoyed a cup of caf and his beloved pastries on the bridge.  It was fun making Mitaka squirm.  That blush rising up Mitaka’s cheeks was quite endearing.

Mitaka froze. “S…sir? I…apologize?  I thought…”

Hux discovered he really had no desire for a pastry. 

Something else had caught his interest.

Hux’s voice took on a tone of mock severity, “Hmmm…I may need to submit a notice of disciplinary action.  Failure to share sweets with superior officer.”

Mitaka’s throat worked as he swallowed hard before continuing, voice a whisper, “Sir…there’s a bite left. You may have it if you like.”  Mitaka offered the final bit of pastry, with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Hux noted the slight tremble in Mitaka’s hand as he offered the last morsel of pastry.  Hux reached out…not to grab the offered treat but instead to softly clasp Mitaka’s hand, pulling him close.

“You are such a mess, Lieutenant.”  Hux’s voice was a low whisper. 

“Sir?”  Mitaka’s face was flushed, his lips slightly stained from the rich berry filling.  Hux wasn’t sure what he wanted to taste more; the pastry or Mitaka’s lips. Hux delicately took the offered bite of pastry. “How kind of you to share, Lieutenant.  But I see there is yet a bit to savor.” Leaning forward and closing the distance, he gently took Mitaka’s lower lip in his mouth, suckling, tasting the heady sweetness of the berry filling that lingered there.

Mitaka was frozen with the shock of his General kissing him.  He did not resist but gently reciprocated with a soft murmur. 

Flustered and a bit confused, Mitaka broke the kiss.  Not sure what to say he offered a lame, “Sir...my hands are a bit…sticky.”

Hux drew back with a soft reassuring smile.  He took a moment to appreciate how long Mitaka’s lashes were, framing those expressive eyes that were shining up at him with…dare he say…desire?

“Well then, let’s get you cleaned up.” Hux did not break eye contact as he gently drew each of Mitaka’s fingers into his mouth, slowly sucking them clean of the last vestiges of sticky sweet residue.

With the Lieutenant’s fingers clean, Hux pulled Mitaka tight to him.  He was not quite ready to let him go.  “There now.  Much better, yes?”

“S...Sir…I...do not understand?” Mitaka was shivering now and it was driving Hux mad.  Hux could see the rise and fall of Mitaka’s chest as his breathing quickened, and more telling, a subtle rise in the crotch of his trousers.  

_So now…he wants this as well._

“Tell me the truth.”  Hux’s voice was low and teasing as he gently wrapped Mitaka up close.  “You never talk about me?  Do you think of me, then?” Hux leaned in close, allowing his senses to drink in Mitaka’s presence.  His scent, the quivering of his body (from want?), hearing his breath rush.   Hux continued on, voice smooth and thick, “Because Lieutenant, I have _certainly_ thought of you.”  Hux then allowed his lips to brush softly against the shell of Mitaka’s ear.  “Do you wish for me to stop?  Because if you do, say the word and we shall never speak of this again.  You have my word.”

Mitaka only nodded, his voice a choked whisper as he answered, “No…p..please don’t stop.”

With a fingertip, Hux gently traced the line of Mitaka’s jaw. “Now…where was I?”  Again Hux claimed Mitaka’s mouth relishing the sweetness that lingered there, using his tongue to gently part those soft willing lips to delve, tease, and explore.  Mitaka’s hesitancy seemed to evaporate and he eagerly pressed his body close to Hux’s, grabbing at the back of his neck to pull him as close as he could.  The meek, shy Lieutenant seemed to have completely disappeared, replaced with one who eagerly sought out exactly what it was he wanted.

Hux liked the change.

Hux’s pants grew uncomfortably tight.  With a murmur of want, he pushed Mitaka flush against the console, and then with a low growl of frustration, lifted Mitaka up so he was seated upon it.

Equipment be damned. 

_Anything gets broken I can always blame Ren._

With a low moan, Mitaka wrapped his legs tight around Hux’s waist, eagerly grinding his hardness into Hux’s groin as he fisted Hux’s hair.

It was a blur of sensation and feeling. Their actions almost desperate.

Perhaps doing this was a mistake. 

Or not.

Far away Hux hear the musical clatter of Mitaka’s cup falling over.

It surely made a mess.

He didn’t care.

Their actions became more frantic as their need grew, with soft murmurs and groans of encouragement the only sounds to be heard on the bridge.

Hux gently took Mitaka’s hand, guiding it downward and placing it squarely onto the prominent bulge in his trousers. “Do you feel that? What you do to me?”  Mitaka got the hint and gently began to rub with slow firm pressure causing Hux to draw his breath in a sharp hiss. “Oh yes…just like that.”  At Hux’s encouragement, Mitaka’s kiss grew hungrier…more aggressive, allowing his tongue to explore Hux’s mouth and then drawing back to gently nibble at Hux’s lower lip.

Hux carefully unfastened Mitaka’s trousers, drawing out his hard length.  Mitaka gasped sharply as Hux’s hand caressed the hot, straining cock.  Idly Hux wondered if this was Mitaka’s first time. 

Hux’s voice was molten as he slowly pumped and teased Mitaka’s cock. “We really shouldn’t be making a mess on this bridge.”  Carefully he drew his thumb to swipe at a droplet of precum, swirling it over the cockhead.

Mitaka hesitated with a soft sigh, before begging softly, “Please…don’t stop.”

“I think we can let it slide just this once”.  Hux then continued stroke and tease. 

There was no stopping now. They were both too far gone.

Mitaka’s soft, deft fingers continued to tease and caress. Gentle yet firm. Stroking Hux’s length before gently lazing around the cockhead, only to stroke some more.  Hux knew he wouldn’t last much longer, he could feel a delicious pressure building, settling in deep and warm.

“Please don’t stop…I…I am so close.” Mitaka breathed harsh into Hux’s ear.  Hux increased his speed and pressure, murmuring softly into Mitaka’s ear, “Cum for me then…cum for your General.” 

That’s was all it took and with a rough cry Mitaka erupted hot over Hux’s hand.

With a choked gasp Hux then allowed himself to let go, his head sinking into the crook of Mitaka’s neck as his orgasm thrilled through him.

As they caught their breath, smiling shyly and sharing gentle kisses.  Managing to get themselves cleaned up and somewhat together, neither noticed the monitor on the console quietly stating:  VCANNON/2511-0200/DSCHG/CMPLT5^8

Hux noticed Mitaka’s look of confusion and then outright worry.  “Sir…I think...I…we managed to fire the ventral canon.”

And so here Hux stood, facing Office Terin and trying to come up with a plausible explanation.

The officer shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Hux as his stammered, “Sir…I…uh…how do I say this.  Well, it’s just that…well…”

Hux grew impatient, “Please. I do not have all day.  I can file a report. We can have maintenance/engineering look at them. It was probably just a glitch.  It can be fixed.”  Hux tried to look as intimidating as possible.

Officer Terin wasn’t letting this go. “Sir…I just want you to know I have already reviewed the security footage.  I…uh…well…Sir, I won’t say a word.  I just wanted to let you...know.”

Hux felt his face begin to burn.  “Did you…delete the footage?”

“Of course sir.”

With a curt nod and the slightest of smiles, the officer walked away.

Hux swallowed hard, trying to maintain his composure.  That was it. For now on there would be a strict policy.  No more eating or drinking on the bridge.

It led to accidental discharges.

 

**_Busted!  Artwork by:[Festeringsilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
